Luigi's Mansion: Haunted Happenings
by Booster
Summary: YAYAY! CAHPTER 8! READ NOW! This is a novelized version of the game Luigi's Mansion. Luigi wins a mansion in a contest, but he dosen't know it's full of ghosts and plot for revenge. This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me!
1. The Prize

Luigi's Mansion  
  
Chapter 1: "The Prize  
  
"Ding-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling"  
Luigi groggily rolled over and pressed the off button on his alarm clock. He pulled himself out of bed and walked slowly over to his dresser. "Mario must have left without me again." Luigi said, noticing that Mario's hat was missing from the top of the dresser. He pulled on his green cap and went to go make himself some breakfast.  
Luigi noticed that it was oddly quiet this morning. He didn't hear Parakarry's usual cry of "Mail call!" All he could hear was the rustling of the dead leaves, stirred by the wind. It was late October in the Mushroom kingdom. Everyone was getting ready for Princess Peach's big Halloween party at her castle. Mario was going to be a vampire, but Luigi didn't know what he wanted to be yet.  
As Luigi sat down at the kitchen table to eat his pancakes. He heard the screech of his mailbox closing. He also thought he heard someone laughing in a mischievous way, but he figured it was just the wind winding through the bare branches of the trees.  
He set down his fork and walked out to the mailbox. It was very windy out. To Luigi, it looked like it was raining leaves. Holding onto his hat, Luigi opened the mailbox.   
A single envelope, addressed with light green ink, lay in the mailbox. "That's odd." Luigi said to himself. "There's usually more mail then this. I wonder who it's from?" The wind was getting pretty strong by now, so Luigi grabbed the letter and took it back inside the house.  
After finishing his breakfast, Luigi took a closer look at this envelope.  
  
To Mr. Luigi Mario. Toad town, Mushroom kingdom  
  
"Wow! A letter for me!" said Luigi. "It looks kinda fancy. Maybe it's from Daisy!" Luigi tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter. The paper smelled kind of musty. And the writing seemed old fashioned, but Luigi read it as follows:  
  
Dear Mr. Luigi  
We are pleased to inform you that you are the grand  
Prize winner of our "Welcome to your mansion"  
sweepstakes. You must come to claim your prize  
before midnight, tonight. You may bring one person  
with you. The map on the back of this letter will  
lead you to your new estate. We hope you enjoy your  
new home. Once you arrive, you will never want  
to leave.  
  
"WOW!!" Luigi gasped. He couldn't believe his luck! He had never heard about that contest or entered it, yet he had just won a mansion! He rushed to the phone and dialed Mario's cell phone number.   
Ring. Ring. "Hello. Mario bros. plumbing service. Mario speaking."  
"Hey, Mario! It's-a-me! Luigi!" Luigi said. "You'll never believe what happened!"  
"What?"  
"I just one a great, big, mansion!"  
"Really? That's great, little brother! How come you never told me you entered a contest to win a mansion?"  
"That's the strange part. I never even entered this contest. I just found it in our mailbox."  
"Hmm…" Mario pondered. "Well, do you have directions to this mansion? I can meet you there later. I'm going to be very busy today. Peach's sink broke again and she called me to fix it."  
"Sure, Mario! I'll draw you up a copy of the map. I'll meet you there later." said Luigi.  
"Okey-dokey! Bye!" Mario hung up.  
Luigi sat down on his bed. He was thinking of the wonderful luxuries he would have in his mansion. Little did he know that this would be a night he would remember for the rest of his life. 


	2. Lost in the Forest

Chapter 2: "Lost in the Forest"  
  
The sun was just vanishing behind the mountains as Luigi made his way across the bridge to Forever forest. Most of the Toads had gone home, leaving the road almost empty. The sound of the water lapping against the bridge, the crunch of the dry leaves under Luigi's feet, and the sounds of birds and other animals flapping and scurrying about at the edge of the forest made Luigi feel uneasy. He was about to walk into a dark, spooky, and supposedly haunted forest this close to dark.  
Ever since he was a child, Luigi had been frightened by the supernatural. Vampires, Werewolves, and Gremlins where pretty high on his list, but what Luigi feared most of all was ghosts. Boos especially. Back when he was adventuring with Mario, Boos were very shy. But recently, they had grown bolder.  
Luigi hesitated at the edge of the forest. Did he really have to go through those dead trees and clumped bushes to reach the mansion?  
HIS mansion.  
The thought of his new home drove him forward, and soon he found himself in Forever forest. Alone.  
The hoot of an owl made him jump. "Man, this forest isn't the place for me!" said Luigi, pulling out the map. "The sooner I get out of here, the better."  
It grew darker and darker as he made his way deeper into the woods. It seemed to Luigi that every tree was reaching it's branch's to grab him. The sounds of nocturnal animals prowling through the trees sounded like monstrous creatures. A long, mournful howl came from far off. Luigi clicked on his flashlight and looked at the map.   
After a while, Luigi found himself standing on top of a hill. He couldn't see how high it was, for a thick fog had rolled in. Looking down the hills slope, all he could see were trees, disappearing into the darkness. "Great. I'm lost in a freaky forest." Luigi gulped. He looked at the map again. He had no idea where he was or if he was going the rite way.  
"SCREECH!!" A bat flew right past Luigi's face. Luigi cried out and lost his balance. He tumbled head over heels down the side of the hill. He hit his head on something and lost consciousness.  
************************************************  
"LUEEEEGEEEE!!"  
"Mario?"  
Luigi looked up from the ground. What could have made that noise? Maybe Mario was near by. It would be nice to have company.  
Luigi suddenly remembered where he was. He jumped onto his feet. The back of his head felt sore. And he noticed the full moon was beginning to peek over the tree tops. "Oh no! I've been out for a while!" Luigi said "I need to get to my mansion! Quickly!"  
Then he remembered that he was completely lost. The trees blocked his way and the thick fog made it hard to see. He sat down again and tried to figure out where he was.  
Then he saw something that made his heart skip a beat.  
A few feet away, hovering over a patch of bushes, was a glowing ball of purple light. The light swayed from side to side. Luigi wanted to run for it, but he felt drawn to the light. He stood up and began to walk toward the strange apparition. The light began to move away, but Luigi kept following it.  
The light lead him through the woods for about ten minutes. Then it stopped, and slowly faded out of site.  
Luigi wondered what had just happened, when he noticed something large and black in front of him, like some large monster, ready to attack. A lightning bolt flashed across the now cloudy sky. And for an instant, Luigi saw that the thing had long white fingers that were reaching for him. He felt something brush against his face. Luigi screamed and clicked on his flashlight.  
In the light, he saw it wasn't a monster at all. It was an old wagon. Cobwebs hung like curtains from it, blowing in the breeze. One of the wheels lay near his feet. Luigi let out a sigh of relief. He also realized that he was standing on some sort of old road.  
Pulling out his map, Luigi studied it till he found the old wagon. "According to the map, my mansion should be...right here!" he said, looking up.  
He suddenly wondered if this was all some nightmare.  
Directly in front of him was the scariest mansion he had ever seen. All the windows were dark, yet it seemed to be glaring down at the little plumber. The full moon had found a break in the clouds and was directly over the mansion.  
"M...Maybe it'll be friendlier on the inside…" Luigi hoped. He walked up to the large, iron gate. A pair of torches flanked either side of the gate. The eerie blue flames flickered in the wind. The gate was unlocked, yet it screeched as he opened it.  
With every step he took closer to the mansion, Luigi felt more and more nervous. Finally, he stepped up onto the doorstep. Mold covered the walls and mice darted away from him as he walked to the oaken double doors. He put his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. The door gave a groan and opened into the darkness of the mansion. 


	3. Anyone home?

Chapter 3: "Anyone home?"  
  
"Hello?"  
Luigi cautiously peeked his head into the mansion. The light of his flashlight revealed a large, dusty room. Two sets of stairs on either side of the room led up to the second floor. A pair of double doors at the other end of the room glowed with a mysterious light. A grand chandelier hung from the ceiling. Several candles burned along the sides of the stairs.  
"This must be the mansion's foyer. Doesn't look like it's been cleaned for a while." said Luigi, eyeing the dust and cobwebs that covered the room. "Hey! Maybe Mario lit those candles!"  
"MARIO!!" Luigi called. His echoes were his only reply.  
Luigi plucked up his courage and stepped inside the gloomy room. Luigi shivered. It was really cold in here. He began to walk toward the strange glowing door. The door seemed to have strands of pale light rapped around it, like a spider's web. Luigi slowly extended his hand toward the doorknob. And then…  
"WAAAAHHH!!" Luigi screamed as the electric shock moved up his arm and all over him. The force sent him flying backward. Electricity trailed of him  
(Like in Super Smash Bros. Melee) as he flew through the air. His body slammed against the front door. His hat fell down over his eyes as slid down the door.  
As Luigi sat with his back against the door, he heard what sounded like something metallic hitting the stone floor. He managed to get the cap off his head just in time to see a shadow disappear up the stairs. He tried to turn his flashlight back on, but nothing happened. Lightning flashed outside, and in the light he saw something shining on the floor.  
"Huh? A key?" he said, picking up the slender piece of metal. "How did this get here? I wonder if I should try this upstairs."   
Luigi cautiously made his way up the stairs. The steps creaked as he stepped on them. The deep purple carpet sent dust swirling into the air when Luigi stepped on it. Luigi sneezed. The sound echoed around the room. A group of bats swarmed down from the chandelier and flew out a broken window into the cloudy sky.   
"I sure hope nothing bad happens." Luigi reached the landing at the top of the stairs. A pair of oaken double doors loomed before him. Sticking the key in the keyhole, Luigi slowly turned it. With a groan, the door swung open into a dark room. Luigi entered cautiously.  
The room was dark. He couldn't see much. A single candle lit the room, slowly dripping wax onto the small wooden table it was placed on. The only other object was a slip of paper. Luigi tried his flashlight again. Still nothing happened. He approached the table and looked at the paper. In the candlelight, he made out what it said.  
  
Welcome to your mansion.  
  
Luigi thought he heard a sinister giggle behind him. Turning around, he saw nothing but darkness. He returned to studying the paper. Suddenly, one of the letters faded away, leaving the following:  
  
Welcome to our mansion.  
  
His gazed in horror as more text appeared on the card.  
  
Welcome to our mansion.  
  
Enjoy your stay...For good.  
  
Luigi was terrified. How could he have won a haunted mansion? He turned quickly and darted for the door. It slammed shut before he could reach it. He pulled and tugged at the handle, trying to get out. The door would not budge.  
"Hee hee hee heeeeeeeeeeee!"  
Luigi slowly turned around, not wanting to know what made that sound, yet he turned and saw a orange, transparent figure with glowing yellow eyes and a gaping grin.  
Luigi stood frozen with fright. "A...A...A…"  
"A ghost." the phantom said. "BOO!"  
Luigi's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.  
  
************************************************************  
  
The world slowly came spinning back into Luigi's vision. He heard what sounded like a vacuum. He sat up immediately, looking across the room at the strange scene before him.   
The ghost was still there, but now there was a little man in a lab coat. He wore huge glasses and had two rather large front teeth. A curly mass of hair stood on top of his head. It stood like a topiary Luigi had seen in Peach's garden. The man also wore what looked like some sort of modified vacuum cleaner. He wore it like a backpack and held the nozzle, pointing it at the ghost. The ghost appeared to be caught in the vacuums suction and was trying to get away. It dragged the old man around the room, knocking chairs and tables around.  
Luigi watched the strange spectacle. Was he still out? This was too weird.   
The little man finally got a firm foothold on a moth eaten couch. He appeared to have the ghost now. It slowly began to get pulled toward the nozzle of the vacuum.   
"I have you now, you little Booligan!" cried the old man.  
"Wait a sec, pal." the ghost said. "I'm not Booligan. He's one of the other ghosts here."  
"He is?" the man said. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry. Here." He flicked a switch and the vacuum whirred to a stop. "Who are you then?"  
"Well, I'm…" Then ghost suddenly flew at the man and smacked him with a well placed punch. The little fellow flew through the air and crashed into a wall, where he slumped to the floor and didn't move. "Idiot proof! Bwa ha!" laughed the ghost. "See you later, idiot! Hee hee hee!" With that, the apparition vanished.  
Luigi quickly ran to the old man's side. "Sir! Are you okay?"  
"Ouch…" groaned the old man. He got up and brushed himself off. "I'm defiantly losing my touch." He turned to Luigi. "Hey, sonny. What are you doing in a place like this? Don't you know this house is haunted?"  
"I do now." Luigi said, picking the strange vacuum off the floor. "Here, you dropped this."  
"Oh! Thanks!" The man strapped it to his back again. He looked around the room. "That ghost will be back. And he'll most likely bring some of his friends. What do you say you and I go to my lab and I'll explain a little more, hmm?"  
Luigi nodded. The two walked out the door, which was now open, down the stairs, out the front door and into the night. It began to rain as they trudged toward a little shack located just beyond the mansion's gate. Luigi pondered his new companion. Who was this old coot? What's with the weird vacuum? And, what happened to Mario? 


	4. The Poltergeist 3000

Chapter 4: "The Poltergeist 3000"  
  
Deep inside the dark bowels of the mansion, a round white creature floated before a mirror. The creature gazed at himself and grinned. Very soon now, he thought. Soon I will have my revenge. This caused him to break into ghoulish laughter. The sound echoed through the old house like a wind, blowing out candles and brushing past the fire spirits that kept them alight.   
He once again gazed upon himself. He had to look good before he told his subjects the good news. He placed his red ruby crown upon his head and contemplated his image. He was truly a handsome Boo, if said so himself.  
He caught the reflection of one of his subjects, an orange ghost, gliding through the wall into his chamber. "Well?" he said, impatient for the good news.   
The ghost's voice seemed shaky. "S-Sir...er...There was a...little problem."  
He slowly turned round to face the orange ghost. He locked his cold, blue eyes on his nervous minion. "What sort of 'little problem'?  
The nervous phantom tried not to take his gaze away from the cold stare, lest it offend the king. "W-well...um...L-Luigi. Yeah...Luigi...Well, I had h-him right there and-"  
"Just get to the point." The leader ghost said calmly and slowly, yet he still had a hint of rage in his eye.  
"Luigi escaped!" the other ghost blurted out, shrinking backward and bring his hands up in front of his face to shield himself from whatever blow the king was going to give him.  
The king stared at his cowering cohort. Then he cackled. The orange ghost looked up nervously, surprised he hadn't been blasted through the wall. "Don't worry!" the king said. "Luigi will be back to look for his brother. Then I'll have him right where I want him! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
************************************************************  
  
What smelled like burning rubber entered Luigi's nostrils as he climbed down the ladder that lead underground. The room he entered was filled with stacks of  
paper, books, tools and other odds and ends. The walls were basically a rock face with bits of piping sticking out in odd places. A lot of strange contraptions were scattered about, most of them making odd whirring, beeping soundsand containing flashing lights. The little fellow with Luigi didn't seem to mind all the noise and strange smell. "Have a seat, my boy." he said, showing him to a wooden stool sitting in the middle of the room.   
"What sort of place is this?" Luigi said to no one in particular, gazing around the room.  
"Oh, it's not much." Luigi heard the old man say from another room. "Now, where did I put tha- Ow!" Luigi heard a muffled crash. "Confounded...Ah! Here it is!" The little guy waddled back into the room holding a mug of coffee.  
"Um...Pardon me for asking," Luigi said. "But who are you?"  
"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet." The man took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "My name is Professor Elvin Gadd, though everyone calls me E. Gadd." Luigi had to hide a snicker. "What about you, young feller?"  
"Me? My name's Luigi." Luigi looked around again. "What is this place?"  
"This is where I do my research." The professor said, sitting down on a stack of piled books. "You see, I study the paranormal. You know, unnatural phenomena…"  
"You mean ghosts?" Luigi said.  
"Exactly!" E. Gadd chuckled. "I'm an old man now, but I'm not giving up my life's work anytime soon! I built my lab here because this here Forever Forest is the most haunted spot in the Mushroom Kingdom. However, the mystery of this mansion puzzles me."  
"How so?" Luigi said.  
E. Gadd sighed. "Well, when I first came here, this spot was just the site of a burned down mansion and an old graveyard. Nothing to strange. But then, three nights ago, it suddenly rebuilt itself. Just like that!"  
"By the way," he continued. "What where you doing in such a spooky place?"  
Luigi told the professor about the sweepstakes and about how he found the place.  
"My older brother was supposed to meet me there," Luigi said. "But now, I don't know what's happened to him."  
E. Gadd scratched his chin. "Hmm...Come to think of it, I did see this guy who kinda looked like you walking up to the mansion. Red outfit. Big nose. Funny accent."  
Luigi jumped up. "That's him! That's Mario! Do you know what happened?"  
"Sorry, Luigi." the professor said. "If I would have known that he was THE Mario, I would have made tracks like lightning. But I had to fix my Poltergeist 3000…"  
"That vacuum cleaner?" Luigi asked.  
"Yes. Well anyway, I went up there and entered the room where I heard someone yelling. I saw you lying on the floor and that ghost towering over you."  
Luigi suddenly looked determined. "Mario's stuck in there! I gotta help him!" "I'm sure you do," E. Gadd said. "but you shouldn't just run in there to save him! Ghosts can't be harmed by physical means. That's why I invented the Poltergeist 3000. It can suck up ghosts to be deposited into my Ghost Proto...Ah! The name's to long! The Ghost Portrait Machine."  
"Why a portrait machine?" Luigi asked.  
"I can tell you later when you have time, but right now, we gotta save your brother! Follow me!" E. Gadd leapt up and opened a door on the wall that Luigi hadn't noticed before. He lead him into a empty room that had several panels on the floor.   
"Now Luigi," E. Gadd said as he strapped the vacuum to Luigi's back. "listen up! You're taking on the responsibility of being a ghost hunter, so I declare you my assistant!"  
"Wow! Er...Thanks, I guess." Luigi said, not to sure he really wanted to be a ghost hunter.   
"Now. To turn it on as a vacuum, press that switch there." the professor said.  
"This one?"  
Voosh. "YAHAWOO!!"  
"Yes, that one." the professor said, trying to dislodge his head from the vacuums nozzle.  
  
*************************************************************   
  
The training was fairly simple. Luigi stood in the middle of the room holding the flash light that was attached to the Poltergeist 3000 while holographic ghosts came out of the panels in the room. Luigi would shine his flashlight at them to stun them (ghosts hate light) and then he'd suck them up. All the while, Professor Gadd cheered him on.   
At first, Luigi was scared. But now he felt more confident that he could overcome his fears. He thanked the professor and was about to leave when…  
"Hold up, Luigi!" E. Gadd ran up to Luigi. "I need to give you this." he handed him a Game Boy Color.  
"Wow! Thanks!" Luigi studied the Game Boy. "Does it have Pokemon?"  
"No, Luigi. It's a Game Boy HORROR!" E. Gadd said. "I made it so I could talk to you through it. Now remember, don't be scared your brother is counting on you!"  
Luigi wanted to ask him more about the ghosts and the Portrait Machine, but the professor shoved Luigi outside and closed the door. Luigi began to trudge back toward the mansion through the rain, hoping that Mario was okay.   
  
Okay. I just want to say a couple things. Legal Stuff: Luigi and all the characters belong to Nintendo. So does the baisic plot. They're not mine!  
Also, I'd like to thank Gamecubegirl for her nice reveiw! :) Thanks a bunch! Stay tuned! Chapter 5 will be up soon! 


	5. Toad Helps Out

Chapter 5: "Toad Helps Out"  
  
Once again, Luigi found himself before the same pair of double doors at the top of the stairs. The professor had told him that he thought he should search in there for Mario first, since all the other doors in the foyer were locked. Luigi turned the knob and the door swung inward with a moan. A blast of cold air shot out as he entered the room.  
It was still dark in there, but now it was lit by an eerie purple light. A pair of candles stood on a mantle at the end of the room, their purple flames casting a glow on a portrait of a man who wore a nice suit and had an oddly large nose. The eyes of the painting were the most alive thing on it, however. They seemed to follow Luigi around the room.  
A beeping came from Luigi's Game Boy Horror. He pulled it up and pressed the flashing button. E. Gadd's face popped up on screen. "Luigi, my machine says there is a lot of ghost activity in this room." he said. "Be careful! You never know what you'll run into."  
Luigi gulped. "Uh...O-Okay…"  
Luigi noticed something glinting in the beam from the flashlight. Looking closer, he saw it was a coin, lying at the foot of the mantle where the candles stood. "Hmm? A coin? I think the Poltergeist 3000 can suck it up!" Luigi said as he flicked the switch on the nozzle.  
"Luigi! Wait!" E. Gadd yelled, but it was too late. The suction pulled the coin in, but it also blew the candles out. Luigi wasn't paying attention until the room began to fill with an unearthly red light.  
"Who did this!?" said a voice. "Who blew out my candles?! Was it you!?" Luigi noticed that the portrait over the mantle's lips were moving, and the portrait was shaking like mad. "How DARE you!"  
Luigi stood, eyes locked in fear as the painting continued. "You made it awfully dark in here, little man! When it's dark, THEY come! They'll get you! Just like little red cap before you! Ah Ha ha ha!! What's the matter? Are you scared of the dark? Well, here they come!"  
Suddenly, the room went black again. Luigi had time to click his flashlight on before, quite suddenly, the room was filled with ghosts!  
Ghosts of all shapes, sizes and colors drifted around Luigi. All had the same gleaming eyes and the same devilish grins on their faces. Luigi screamed and ducked under a couch, only to find the couch picked up and hurled across the room by the ghosts while hiding under it.  
"Use the Poltergeist 3000 Luigi! Quick!" E. Gadd cried."  
Luigi regained a little of his senses and grabbed for the vacuum, only to find empty air in it's place. He groped around for it in the dark until a ghost flew down and punched him in the face, sending him sprawling.  
"Looking for this?" a pink ghost jeered, holding up the vacuum. "Let's finish him off, boys!"  
Luigi backed into a corner as the ghosts began to advance on him. He thought he would faint again. "I'm doomed!" Luigi thought.   
Then Luigi heard a high, squeaky voice just beyond the ghosts.  
"You leave him alone!" it cried. The ghosts turned around to face this new intruder, but were blinded as a bright light shone from the other end of the room. Luigi had to cover his eyes due to the brilliant light. When he looked up again, the ghosts had vanished. The Poltergeist 3000 lay at his feet, and at the other end of the room, holding a Star aloft, was…  
"Toad?" Luigi looked in awe at his little friend. "You just saved my life!"  
Toad stood there, looking triumphant, but then he dropped the star, plopped onto the floor and started bawling.  
"WAAAAAAAH!" he cried. "I thought you were a g-goner for sure! I've never been so scared! WAAAH!!"  
"Sheesh, Toad!" Luigi said, bending down to the little mushroom's level. "Calm down. It's okay." Toad looked up at Luigi. "There. That's better. So, what are you doing here?"  
Toad sniffled. "W-Well, Mario stopped by the castle and told us you had won a big mansion in a contest. So I followed him here." He started shivering, looking like he was on the edge of crying again. "T-Then when we got here, they're were lots of g-ghosts. They grabbed Mario and...And...TOOK HIM AWAY!! WAAAAH!"  
Luigi wasn't listening to Toad's racket. He was too busy thinking of what cruel fate had befallen Mario. Was he okay? Was he even still alive? Luigi made up his mind right there and then that no matter how scared he got, he would scour this mansion top to bottom until he learned what fate had befallen Mario.  
Toad finely calmed down a little. "Anyway," he sniveled. "I found a key in this room. Maybe you can use it." He handed Luigi a key with letters along it reading "Upstairs Hall"  
Luigi smiled. "Thanks, Toad. If you don't like it in here, there's a nice old man living in that hack just outside the mansion. He'll let you stay."  
Toad perked up. "Really? I'll do anything to get out of this spooky place! You've made my dark and stormy night!" And with that, Toad dashed out of the room, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.   
  
Okay. Sorry about the delay. I hit a bit of writer's block. But anyway, thanks for all the kind reveiws. If you think this chapter was kind of boring, I promise chapter 6 will be much better! 


	6. Rockabye Chauncey

Chapter 6: "Rock-a-bye Chauncey"  
  
With key in hand, Luigi stepped back into the mansions foyer and crossed the balcony to another door. He stuck it into the keyhole and the door swung into a dark hallway. Luigi took a step inside and clicked on his flashlight.  
  
No sooner had he stepped inside when he heard an awful sound. It sounded a lot like a crying baby, only ten times louder and ten times more horrible. "Luigi!" came E. Gadd's voice from the GBH (Game Boy Horror). "There's a vase to your left! Get behind it!"  
  
Luigi did as he was told and peeked out from behind the vase, which was big enough to crouch behind. A door at the end of the hall opened and the crying sound blasted down the hall even louder then before.   
  
Two ghosts floated out, but they had human features. The male ghost had an orange mustache, orange eyebrows and tall orange hair. He wore a blue robe and had a ghostly tail instead of feet. The female had long blond hair, rose red lips and green eyes. She wore a red robe. They were both talking to something that was kicking and screaming in the woman ghost's arms.  
  
Luigi saw that it was a baby ghost. It wore a yellow baby's outfit and it held a rattle. It was crying buckets and the noise of it's bawling was awful.  
  
"Please, Chauncey." The lady ghost said in a tired voice. "You need to sleep."  
  
"NO!" the baby yelled. "NO NO NO NO NO!!"   
  
"Please, Lydia." the male ghost said. "We have to do something. I'll never get to finish my book unless he keeps quiet!"  
  
"Neville!" snapped Lydia. "He's been like this since the twins locked themselves in their room!"  
  
As Luigi watched the scene from his hiding place, his GBH sprang to life again. "Luigi!" the professor said. "I know those ghosts! They escaped from my lab!" E. Gadd jumped up and down excitedly. "You need to catch them, Luigi!"  
  
"What makes them so important?" Luigi said, barely able to hear over the baby's crying.  
  
"Um…" E. Gadd looked a bit nervous. "Luigi…"  
  
"What?" Luigi said.  
  
"Look behind you!"  
  
"What? I know. I can see that brat and his Trans-Parents! Haha! Get it, professor? Trans…Whoa!"  
  
"Lydia, look at this thing." Neville lifted Luigi from behind the vase by The Poltergeist 3000.   
  
"Waahhh!! Put me down!" Luigi yelled. The ghost had a strong grip.  
  
"What sort of thing is that?" Lydia glided over to her husband. "Is it a living person?"  
  
Chauncey seemed very interested, as he had stopped crying and was now staring at Luigi. "Ooh...Me want!" Chauncey said.  
  
"What?! I'm not a toy!' Luigi yelled.   
  
Chauncey looked like he was gonna throw a fit again. "Momma! I want him to play with me!"  
  
Fearing another tantrum coming on, Neville did some quick thinking. "Er...D-don't worry, son. You can have him to play with."  
  
"WHAT?" Luigi yelled.  
  
"Yay!" Chauncey giggled.  
  
Neville and Lydia hastily opened one of the doors at the end of the hall and tossed Luigi inside. He rolled across the floor and into a shelf, where several odds and ends rained down on his head. Luigi looked up, realizing he was in a dark playroom. Toys were scattered about, the peeling wall paper had pictures of pink ducks. Cobwebs hung like unfolded blankets from the baby's crib at the other end of the room.  
  
"Now have fun, you two!" said Lydia before hastily slamming the door. Luigi found himself staring into the glowing face of the baby.  
  
"Play with me!" Chauncey demanded.  
  
"No way, you little brat." Luigi said, getting up.  
  
Chauncey's eyes welled up and he started bawling, the force knocking Luigi over. "WAAAAAAAHHHH!!! PLAY WITH ME!!"  
  
Luigi couldn't stand the awful noise. Over it, he shouted "Okay! Fine! "I'll play with you!"  
  
Chauncey stopped bawling, wiped his eyes, and smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Sure." Luigi said, feeling a little better.  
  
"Okay then." Chauncey said. "Let's play...Rocking Horse Parade!"  
  
"Oh boy." said a small voice from the GBH. "Good luck, kiddo." In E. Gadd's lab, the short scientist ducked for cover.  
  
Ignoring this, Luigi looked up at Chauncey again. "How do you play?"  
  
Chauncey giggled in a way babies do, only more sinister. "Well...I try and make you go sweepy-bye by throwing my rocking horse at you! HEE HEE HEE!"  
  
"Er...I don't like the sound of that, professor...Professor?" Luigi glanced at the screen of the GBH and saw E. Gadd's army helmeted head sticking out from behind a makeshift barricade of books.   
  
Luigi turned back to face the ghost...and just in time! He was barely able to dodge a flying rocking horse. Chauncey floated at the other end of the room. Suspended in the air around him were twenty floating rocking horses. He almost looked like a general, leading his Calvary into battle. Chauncey waved his rattle about and another rocking horse flew at Luigi. Luigi ducked aside and pointed his flashlight at the ghost, but nothing happened.  
  
"Uh...Professor," Luigi said, dodging another rocking horse. "How am I supposed to beat this thing!?"  
  
"Chauncey hates being hit by anything." came E. Gadd's voice from the GBH. "I know, I caught him before."  
  
Luigi took E. Gadd's advice when he saw a rubber ball sitting next to the crib. Luigi rolled under one rocking horse that came at him and leapt over another. When he reached the ball, he switched on his Poltergeist 3000 and pulled the ball onto the nozzle, where it got stuck. Then, aiming at Chauncey, he turned it off. The ball shot forward and hit Chauncey in the head. He did a back flip in the air and rubbed his head. Immediately, all the rocking horses vanished a flash of purple light.  
  
Chauncey rubbed his head, tears welling up in his eyes. "Owwww...You gave me an owie!"  
  
"You'll get worse!" Luigi yelled, feeling suddenly braver. He switched the vacuum on and caught Chauncey in the suction. He put up a good fight, dragging Luigi all over the room. The door opened and Lydia and Neville looked in, only to be caught in the pull as well. Pretty soon, all three ghosts were pulled into the vacuum. Luigi grinned and sighed with relief.  
  
E. Gadd leapt back on screen on the GBH. "You did it, Luigi! Well done, my boy! You caught all three at once!"  
  
Luigi felt very proud of himself. "Yeah. It was tough, but I got 'em!"  
  
"Okay, Luigi. Looks like you need to come back to the lab. I've got a couple things to tell ya."  
  
"Er… Okay…" Luigi said. He turned and walked out the door, leaving the dark nursery.  
  
***  
  
Hi! Chapter 6! Yay! Erm...Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks again to GamecubeGirl and The Time Traveler!   
  
In other news, once I'm finished with this, I'm possibly start doing something with Kirby, Mario, or Metroid. Possibly something with all Nintendo mixed! Who knows.  
  
See ya next chapter! :) 


	7. E Gadd's Story

Chapter 7: "E. Gadd's Story"  
  
"All this dust!" Toad groaned, checking another bookshelf and hastily cleaning it with a feather duster. "I'm surprised the old guy ever reads any of these!"  
  
"Uh, Toad?'  
  
Toad turned his head at the sound of the voice, and in the process, fell off the stack of books he was standing on. There stood Luigi, looking tired, but no worse then when he had seen him earlier.  
  
"Luigi!" cried Toad jumping up from his heap of books. "Your back!"  
  
"I can see that." smirked Luigi. "What are you doing anyway?"  
  
"Huh? Oh this." Toad said. "My first job at Peach's Castle was being a janitor. Whenever I'm nervous, I tend to dust and pass the time. But tell me! How did it go?"  
  
"No sign of Mario yet." Luigi said. "But I think I caught some really important ghosts!"  
  
"You did. Luigi!" said an excited E. Gadd, who had just entered from the door that led to the training room. "Those ghosts were the original inhabitants of the mansion." He looked over at Toad. "The little guy really must be nervous. My lab's spotless now! But anyway, Luigi, you need to follow me."  
  
Luigi followed him to a bookshelf. All of the books on this shelf were ghost stories, ranging from ones he had heard on Earth to ones from the Mushroom World.* E. Gadd reached up and pulled on a copy of The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, and the shelf slid aside to reveal another dirt room, this one mostly occupied by a huge machine that whirred and clanked and spat out steam.   
  
"This, Luigi," said the professor. "Is my Ghost Protofictionizer! My pride and joy! Took me three years to build, mind you."  
  
"Um...I don't mean to sound rude or anything," said Luigi. "But what does it do?"  
  
"Well," E. Gadd walked over to a little grate on the side of the machine. "It turns ghosts into paintings!"  
  
Luigi looked blankly at the old man. "Paintings?"  
  
"Ah. I knew you would be confused." He gestured toward the grate. "Just stick your vacuum's nozzle here and you'll see."  
  
Luigi, still looking perplexed, put the nozzle of the Poltergeist 3000 into the grate. There was a loud whirring noise, followed by a long process that I won't bother to explain (Most of you have probably played the game anyway), in which the ghosts were swished around, squashed, zapped, and thrust into frames, and popped out the other end as oil paintings.  
  
"Wow." Luigi said. "But, why paintings?"  
  
E. Gadd was already scooping the paintings up. "Well, here. Come with me."  
  
He led Luigi into another room, this one made of gray brick. It almost reminded Luigi of a dungeon. Two long hallways stood on his left. In front of him was a statue of an angel.  
  
"Now where are we, professor?" Luigi asked, glancing at the tall angel statue. He could have sworn it just winked at him.  
  
E. Gadd was wondering to various parts of the room, trying to decide where to hang his paintings. "This is my gallery. I keep all my paintings here. Ah. Chauncey can go here," he hung the painting of the baby ghost on the wall behind the angel statue. "And Neville can go here, and this is a lovely spot where Lydia can hang."  
  
Seeing Luigi still looked confused, the professor gestured to a stone block, sitting on the ground. "Have a seat, Luigi. Let me tell you a story."  
  
Luigi, still worried about Mario, yet eager to find out more about what was going on, sat down without a word and listened intently.  
  
The old man cleared his throat, and began. "About a hundred years ago, Forever Forest still had it's reputation of being haunted. Travelers passing through it heard eerie sounds and saw strange sights. Mostly, the forest was haunted because a rich family of Boos built a mansion here, known as Boos mansion. I believe your brother knows the current mistress of the place, Lady Bow. But anyway, one day back then, a family from Earth found themselves stranded here after discovering a Warp Pipe. They were rich folks, and couldn't stand living in the cramped houses of Toad Town, so they built a mansion here in the forest. They didn't care what people said about it being haunted. They didn't believe in ghosts." He chuckled.  
  
"The mansion grew over time, and soon, they were the richest folks around. Then, oddly, strange things began to happen. Some say the forest's curse got to them. Others say the Boos in the neighboring mansion became jealous of the other's wealth. But no matter what happened, people in the mansion began having terrible accidents. The graveyard behind the mansion began to fill more quickly. Then the actual haunting started."  
  
"The ghosts of the past owners of the mansion were seen frequently. A shadowy spirit began to haunt the graveyard. As the fear in the mansion grew, so did the shadow and the other ghosts. Finally, the last person to live there was killed in a fire that burned the whole mansion to the ground. Since then, this spot is considered the most haunted part of the forest, which drew my attention."  
  
"You still haven't told me about the paintings." Luigi said.  
  
"I'm getting to that." E. Gadd said. "I first arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom about twenty years ago. I was trying to capture all the ghosts and put them in paintings. You see, the two things I love most in life are my work and fine art. One day, I says to myself 'Myself, why not find a way to combine the two?' and that's when I built the Poltergeist 3000, the Ghost Protofictionizer and my lab here in Forever Forest. I figured this would be the best place to start, since ghosts are everywhere in these woods. My dream is to capture all the mansions ghosts and make a museum where people can appreciate the paintings. So after a long time, I captured all the wandering ghosts of the mansions grounds, and this whole gallery was filled with fine ghost portraits."  
  
"But then, about three nights ago, the mansion rebuilt itself. I'm not sure how, but when I went to investigate, it was filled with Boos. They chased me back to my lab, and before I could catch them with the Poltergeist 3000, King Boo appeared!"  
  
"King Boo?" Luigi asked.  
  
"Don't ask me. I'd never heard of a King Boo before that." the old man continued. "But anyway, he told me he needed my ghosts for some sort of plot for revenge. Then he freed all the ghosts from my portraits and went back to the mansion! Since then, I've been trying to get them back, but I'm getting old, and now I've passed it on to you, Luigi."  
  
Luigi thought. This King Boo wanted revenge, he assumed, on he and Mario. But he had never even heard of King Boo. He also felt kind of bad E. Gadd had lost his life's work because of this revenge thing.  
  
Luigi heard someone shudder behind him. He turned around and saw Toad peeking through the door. He also felt bad for Toad, after all, how would he feel in Toad's position?  
  
He stood up and strode toward the door. "Where are you going, Luigi?" asked E. Gadd.  
  
Luigi turned to his friends. A determined light glowed in his eyes.  
  
"I'm gonna go find my brother, wherever he is!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
King Boo was nervous. Though he had no reason to be nervous, his plan was working and soon, both Mario brothers would fall into his grasp, he was always timid before the might of his master. The monarch ghost drifted before the mirror in his room, shaking. The surface of the mirror rippled like water, then glowed with fire.  
  
"Who dares disturb my sleep!?" said the voice on the other side of the mirror, which was harsh and gruff. "Can't a guy get any peace!?"  
  
"K-King Boo reporting, y-your vileness." the nervous specter stuttered. "M-My plan is going well, and I'm sure you will be pleased to hear t-that one of the Marios has been captured."  
  
There was silence, then… "Which one?"  
  
"Mario Mario," said King Boo, still a little shaky. King Boo was a cruel, evil spirit, but he was nothing compared to his master, the most dreaded tyrant to set foot on the Mushroom World. "But his brother r-remains uncaught as of yet, my liege."  
  
Another pause, then harsh laughter came from the mirror. "No need to worry! That Luigi is a wimp! There's no way you can fail!"  
  
King Boo added to the laughter, relieved the master was not mad. "Thank you again for allowing me to do this, my liege. I will have my revenge on those brothers!"  
  
"No problem, King Boo." said the voice. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need my rest, unlike you. Keep up the good work!" And with that, the mirror shivered and became normal again.  
  
King Boo cackled and rubbed his hands together. No little worthless plumber was going to stand in his way. He'd make sure of that.  
  
At last! Chapter 7! Sorry about the long wait. I've been doing a lot of fun stuff lately. I'm going on vacation to Missouri soon. I can't wait  
  
Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who reveiwed, especially GameCubegirl and the Time Traveler, who have been reading since the beginning. Thanks to everyone! Kudos!  
  
Well, g2g. Byeos! ^_^ 


	8. The Haunt Hunt Begins!

Chapter 8: "The Haunt Hunt Begins!"  
  
"Gotcha!" Luigi gave a yell of triumph as the twirling ghosts were pulled into his Poltergeist 3000. He looked around to see if there were any more ghosts, but the grand ballroom was empty. Faint candlelight played on his face from the chandelier over his head. Wait. Was that a face he saw in the flame. No. It's gone.  
Luigi pulled up his GBH and the professor's buck-toothed face appeared on screen.  
Well, Luigi," said the little man. "You've caught the Floating Wirlandas. They used to be quite famous when they where alive. Died during the Koopa wars, they did." He rubbed his chin. "So Luigi, found any Boos yet?"  
"Not yet. I haven't seen any-" A faint beeping noise cut him off. A small light on top of the GBH was glowing blue.  
E. Gadd jumped up and down excitedly. "Aha! The Boo Detector! It works!"  
"Boo Detector?" Luigi asked.  
"Yes. It's a Boo Detector- Toad! Will you stop dusting my room for five seconds?! I'm trying to talk to Luigi!" The view of the lab was cut out by a feather duster moving across the screen. Then Toad's squeaky voice hummed a little tune as he moved away from the screen. E. Gadd's head popped up again. "Er...Anyway, that little light on top will flash yellow when your close to a Boo, and red when your almost right next to it."  
Luigi was nervous. So far, he hadn't seen any Boos. He didn't know what to expect, not with what E. Gadd had told him. They had some sort of king. Who knew what kind of powers the royal specter could posses.  
The beeping of the GBH brought him back out of his thoughts. He was staring at the door at the far end of the room, one he had not gone in yet. He followed the hand-held elctronic's signal and it started flashing yellow as he approached the door.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the door (which was a storage closet), King Boo and eight of his trusted minions floated cramped together in the tight space. As the specters jostled for space, the monarch phantom raised a hand.  
"Silence!" the king hissed. "I hear something.."  
The other Boos stopped and listened. There was a low beeping noise coming from the other side of the door.  
"Ah! That must be Luigi!" said GameBoo."Ok." King Boo whispered. "When he opens the door, we rush him. Got it?"  
The other ghosts nodded, and remained silent, waiting for their chance to attack.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Luigi checked the Boo Radar as he reached for the handle. It was flashing bright red now. He shut his eyes, braced himself, and slowly turned the handle.  
Immediately, he was thrown backward and slid across the marble floor. He was surrounded by Boos! Grinning, sneering, ghoulish ghosts. The drifted in a circle around him, closing in. Out of the group drifted the most dreadful phantom of al of them. This Boo had cold blue eyes that held malice and evil and a gaping maw full of jagged sharp teeth. A ruby crown sat perched upon the top of it, giving it the looks of a king.  
"King Boo!" Luigi yelped. Acting quickly, he whipped out the Poltergeist 3000 and brandished it at the specters.  
"Agh! It's that infernal machine of E. Gadd's!" shouted King Boo, floating backward in shock. "Flee while you can!"  
The ghosts panicked, flying every which-way. Luigi switched the vacuum on a managed to suck up a few Boos before the rest went through the walls, sending up brief clouds of dust. Luigi sighed, wiped some sweat from his brow, and turned to the GBH, where the grinning face of E. Gadd stared back at him.  
"Well done, my boy!" the old man said. "I can't thank you enough for catching those Boos!"  
"Um. Yeah, I guess." Luigi said, the images of the horrid spirits still fresh in his mind. "I'm just glad they're gone."  
The professor looked at something below screen, and his smile grew even wider.  
"This proves it!" he cried. "Those Boos you caught have proven my theory!"  
"What theory?" Luigi asked.  
"Well, it's like this. I've been studying ghosts for years, and Boos have always puzzled me. Yet, in my times of encountering them over the years, I've noticed they have some sort of strange connection. Boo power, if you will. My idea is that Boos seem to be stronger when there's more of them, yet if one is detained somehow, the others weaken slightly. I figure if you capture more Boos, you have a much better chance of saving your brother."  
Luigi pondered over the matter. He was most afraid of Boos above all things, but he had to find Mario. If anything had happened.  
"Ok." Luigi said after a long pause. "I hope you're right, professor."  
"Aren't I always?" E. Gadd chuckled. "Anyway, Luigi, those Boos are hiding around here somewhere. Make sure you use that Boo Detector."  
Luigi nodded, put the GBH away, and walked back into the dark hall outside the room. The old place appeared undisturbed for years, for huge clouds of dust rose as Luigi walked. The old wallpaper was turn in places, and Luigi saw a cockroach scuttle through one of the holes. Suddenly, the GBH began emitting a low humming noise. The Boo Detector! Luigi pulled it back out of his overalls pocket and saw the light on top was flashing blue. He walked a little farther down the hall and it began to flash yellow, then red as he reached a fork in the hall. The double doors in front of him lead to the mansion's foyer. The left and right hallways he had never gone down before.  
The Boo Detector flashed more rapidly when he pointed it down the left hall, so he turned and followed the signal through the blackness, till it flashed fastest before a side door. Luigi put his hand on the doorknob and, finding that it was unlocked, he stepped into the room beyond.  
The first thing Luigi noticed was the smell of the room. Some sort of incense smelling of lavender. Luigi remembered smelling the same smell in Princess Peach's garden on the castle grounds. In the light of his flashlight beam, Luigi noticed several incense burners around a low round table with two old, squishy armchairs on either end. A crystal ball stood atop an iron mantel at the center of the table, and tarot cards lay around it in some sort of pattern.  
Luigi also noticed that the Boo Detector had gone silent. He shook the GBH to see if it would work again. Nothing happened. Luigi shrugged and decided to search the room anyway.  
He approached the table where the crystal ball sat. It was covered in dust, but a faint glimmer came to it when Luigi's flashlight beam hit it.  
"Hmm...I wonder if this can really tell you the future." Luigi said, brushing some of the dust off with his gloved hand.  
As if to answer his question, a unearthly glow came to the crystal. It began to get brighter, giving the room an faint yellow glow. Luigi stumbled backwards and fell into the armchair behind him. He sat there, gripping the arms of the chair as the smoke of the incense candles started to swirl around the crystal ball. Then, when the glass orb glowed it's brightest, the smoke curled and collected into the opposite armchair and an apparition took form.  
It was a woman ghost. A gypsy, by the look of her. Her glowing, purple eyes seemed to hold many secrets. She had long, ebony hair that floated behind her as if they were underwater. She wore jeweled bracelets on her arms and a shawl that covered her mouth. The shawl had a symbol of a single eye sewn into it.  
The ghost took a rattling breath and said, in a rather dreamy voice, "How's that for a dramatic entrance?"  
Luigi gulped and gazed in fear at her, his gloves digging into the armchair.  
The phantom laughed, which sounded oddly soothing. "There's no need to fear me, young man. I am Madame Clairvoya, seer of the future. I was the one who sent you that sent you that signal on your device there. I would like to help you."  
Luigi gathered up some courage to mutter "H-Help me?"  
"Yes you, silly mortal." Clairvoya said. "I have watched you since you entered the mansion, and you have more courage then I imagined. But what awaits you ahead will test you to your limit. What is it you are doing here anyway?"  
"I-I'm looking for my brother, Mario." Luigi said. "He was taken away by Boos, and I'm going to find him."  
Madame Clairvoya gasped. "The Mario? My goodness! Why didn't you mention this before? I simply adore his adventures! And he's your brother? Gracious! Then you must be Luigi!"  
"You've heard of us?" Luigi said, amazed that even beings of the afterlife had heard of he and Mario.  
"Why yes! Who doesn't?" the ghost was giggling as she spoke. " You've saved the Mushroom Kingdom time and time again! My my! I'm in shock!" The ghost finished chortling and straightened up. "Ahem...Anyway, back to where I was. I wish to offer my assistance to you if you help me."  
"How?" Luigi asked.  
"I will help you try and locate Mario, but in return, you must return me to a painting." the fortune teller said. "You see, I can't rest when I'm a ghost. I want to return to my frame and have peace in colors and oils. It is my only way to rest in peace, you know." She paused. "Well, do we have a deal?"  
She seems friendly enough, Luigi thought. Then he said "Ok. You have a deal, Madame Clairvoya."  
"Good! Very Good!" she laughed. "Then I will gaze into my crystal, and we will find your brother!"  
The unnatural light that had covered the room suddenly went into a dim purple. The smoke from the candles seemed to form a mist around them as Madame Clairvoya began to wave her hands over the orb. Her eyes closed and she began to chant in a low voice. Suddenly, she shot up, her eyes wide.  
"Oh! They come!" As she spoke, the room rumbled ominously. Luigi shrunk back into the chair. The ghost continued. "Come spirits of power! Come spirits of light! Show us the things in the mansion this night! Show us this...Mario!"  
Another rumble, then the only light in the room was now coming off of the crystal ball and Madame Clairvoya.  
"Oh! I see...I see Mario!" she said, gazing into the orb. Luigi looked, but saw nothing but purple clouds going on forever. Clairvoya continued. "Yes! He is alive...And yet, not alive. He is trapped somewhere between our world and the next, though he is not a ghost."  
Luigi shuddered. What did it mean?  
"Yes...Now I see...Is that a king? Yes. King Boo." she said. "He has imprisoned Mario somewhere. Yes and.What? Oh my! This cannot be right!"  
This time, something did appear in the orb. It was face. A face Luigi had seen before. The face of someone Mario and Luigi had encountered many times.  
Bowser, King of the Koopas, stared back at Luigi.  
  
Yoha! Plot twist, for those of you who haven't played. I'm REAAAALY sorry for the delay, everyone, but I've had several other projects, including an original story I'm making for a friend's RPG Maker 2000 game he's making. Since I feel bad, I'm now going to thank EVERY SINGLE one of you who reveiwed personally!  
  
GameCubeGirl1: Thanks for sticking with me since the beginning. Also thanks for being so patient when I didn't update forever. (Like right mow. XD)  
  
The Time Traveller: Thank you also for reading since the beginning. I really hope you will continue. Also, keep writing that Kirby story of yours!  
  
Rednas: Kudos, Rednas. Sorry I don't have a lot to say, but thanks for reading and reveiwing.  
  
Sour Schuyler: I took your suggestion about the costume at the end. It's not the tall ghost, but I have something else in mind. *sneaky grin* And yes, Luigi is way awesome!  
  
Nintendo Nut1: The first person I saw that was amazed that I updated. lol. Keep up those Smash Bros. stuff!  
  
Jenaneter: Well, Rose, thanks a bunch for the reveiws. I read your stuff, btw. :)  
  
nottelling: lol. Thanks anyway!  
  
CrystalFlower: Thanks also!  
  
Husky/Washu: WHEEHEE! Sorry, just wanted to do that. Thanks for reading!  
  
Alex Warlorn: Everyone's a critic. lol. Naw. Thanks for pointing those out. I'm glad you like my fic!  
  
AND A BIG THANK YOU AGAIN!  
  
Anyway, I'm gonna start working on the next chapter soon. Be kind to Snifits, everyone! 


End file.
